Botan's Secret Santa
by nhannah
Summary: ONESHOT. Its Christmas time and the gang has arranged a gift exchange. What surprises await our favourite bubbly ferry girl this year? Fluffy, seasonal goodness! [HieixBotan]


_**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**_

_**Oh, wow. I woke up this morning by the sound of my handphone receiving two new messages from my friends. I was so surprised it was Christmas that I quickly darted to the computer and started finishing up this fic.**_

_**I promised I'd post this up on Christmas day, and so here it is! Don't expect anything amazing, and considering I finished this up in, like, 20 minutes, its probably going to sound like crap.**_

_**Err, review anyways.

* * *

**_

**Botan's Secret Santa**

'It was nice of you to join me today.'

'Hn,' said Hiei, focusing his eyes on the puff of white frost his breath made when he spoke, instead of the pretty, heavy-wrapped ferry girl that walked next to him.

It was snowing again, and with Christmas time so close at hand, the city was jam-packed full of humans, bustling to and fro, itching to catch the newly arrived Christmas sale.

Botan smiled down at Hiei, happy to have a companion by her side during the Christmas rush. Although he was a very moody, temperamental fire demon, she had somehow managed to persuade him to follow her finish up her Christmas shopping.

'So...' said Botan, ignorant to Hiei's irritated wince. It was just like her to break the silence first. 'Who are you Secret Santa for?'

A few days back, Urameshi, the Spirit Detective, and his baka onna, Keiko, had invited them all for a so-called "meeting". They had decided that the usual Christmas ritual of receiving presents and knowing whom it was from was getting to be a bore, so, being the enthusiastic girl she was, Keiko had brought up the idea of "Secret Santa". At first Hiei had been a little curious, wondering what this "Secret Santa" was and what they were supposed to do to fulfill the idea, and when he found out he had to go Christmas shopping... well, lets just say that the said koorime was none-too-happy about it.

'If I told you it wouldn't be a secret, now would it?' replied Hiei, his tone rather cold and mocking.

Botan smiled as though his sharp tongue had no effect on her. 'Oooh... right,' she said, her own cheeks turning a pale shade of pink. 'Thanks again for accompanying me, Hiei. I know it must be hard for you to be here.'

'Hn,' said Hiei, rather solemnly, as though him being there was a great honour on her behalf.

In truth, however, Hiei actually sort of needed the excuse to go to the city in the first place. He was (though he didn't want to admit it), rather thankful that the ferry onna had invited him. He really needed to buy his present as well.

Hiei reached into his pocket, and in turn took out a slip of thin pink paper. He looked at the name of the person he was forced to give a present to, narrowed his eyes thoughtfully and crushed the paper in his fist.

'To tell you the truth, Hiei,' said Botan, startling him from his thoughts. 'It wasn't by coincidence that I chose to invite you.'

Hiei stiffened uneasily.

_What was... she saying? She wanted him here...? Why?_

For the first time during their walk over to the heart of the city (the location of the sale), Hiei turned to see his shopping partner. Her cheeks were flushed and her sky blue hair, tied up in its usual lopsided pony-tail, was wet and showered in snow-flakes. Hiei looked closely at her, trying to read between the lines.

'Hiei,' said Botan, her gaze turned to meet his. There was a small smile playing on her lips. 'I have to get a present for Kurama...'

Hiei closed his eyes, and turned from her. _Oh, that. He should have known..._

'And I figured, y'know, if you don't mind...' said Botan, playing with her fingers nervously.

'Hn,' said Hiei. 'Whatever, onna. I'll help you find a present suitable for the kitsune.'

Botan's smile widened immediately at his words. 'Oh, I can't thank you enough, Hiei!'

'Hn,' said Hiei, facing downwards to make sure the bangs of hair over his forehead would cover up the pale blush that had somehow managed to creep onto his cheeks a moment earlier.

'_Baka,' _thought the koorime to himself angrily. _'For a second there... damn, you should have never let your mind wander that way!'_

Botan's sudden high-pitched squeal of delight tugged the fire demon out of his own thoughts. Hiei looked up, only to see the look of sheer excitement and happiness on the ferry onna's face.

'Look at it, Hiei!' exclaimed the over-excited ferry girl as she dragged Hiei through the many Christmas shops with an iron fist.

Hiei winced slightly under the pressure, and mostly out of the fact that she was _touching _him. He had never immagined someone as fragile as she to have such a strong grip.

'Isn't it _amazing!_' Botan gushed out, her eyes practically glowing with mirth under the bright, multicoloured lights up above. 'Where should we start?'

'Hn, anywhere,' said Hiei nonchalantly. Oh, how he wished he had said no!

'What about this place?' Botan suggested, not really expecting a reply and dragging the fire demon with her anyways.

'Ooh, I love these!' cried Botan enthusiastically as she grabbed at various objects, inspecting them quickly and dumping them into a basket that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

'Hn,' muttered Hiei as he eyed the area with an uninterested look. 'I'm going to sit on this chair, onna. Finish up your stupid Christmas shopping and wake me up when you're done.'

And with that, the short koorime slipped out of her grasp and made his way towards a nearby chair; completely aware of the displeased, "Hmph!" coming from the ferry girl.

Just as Hiei had managed to take a seat, and had his eyes halfway shut, a big, freaky... something... appeared in Hiei's face, making him topple back in shock.

'Baka!' cried the startled koorime, as he caught himself from falling over entirely. 'What was that for?'

'It's a stuffed kitty, Hiei!' replied the ferry girl cheerfully as she extended her arms further in front of Hiei's face so he could see that it was, indeed, a "stuffed kitty". 'Do you think Kuwabara will like it?'

'Baka!' spat Hiei, angry because she had made a fool out of him because of it. 'I didn't come here to give oppinions on what to buy for the oaf! Besides, did you not say you were supposed to buy something for the fox instead?'

'Well, yes,' said Botan, looking sort of sheepish. 'But I just couldn't resist this kitty – its just too cute!'

'Baka...' mumbled the koorime for the third time. 'Why don't you just buy it for yourself then? Instead of for that oaf, Kuwabaka.'

Botan's azure eyes narrowed at Hiei's insolence, but she caught her tongue from lashing out too violently. 'I know that,' said the ferry girl with a sigh. 'But I have no need for stuffed toys... And besides... isn't it the thought that counts?'

Hiei stood up, caught her wrist and dragged her out – all the while grumbling about her foolishness.

Minutes dragged on for what seemed like hours for the short, temperamental koorime. Botan had managed to force him into every single shop without so much as a bead of sweat. Hiei winced, wondering how on earth a frail ferry onna like her managed through the hustle and bustle of ningen life.

'Are we almost done now, onna?' snapped Hiei, resisting the urge to clutch his sides in attempt to calm himself. It was strange how a high-classed demon like him didn't have the energy to follow her through every shop. Hiei was tired; but he dare not mention it to her, and hoped instead that she would retreat first.

'Hmm, almost Hiei,' came Botan's voice, as clear and chipper as ever.

Hiei held his tongue, but couldn't help but to release a threatening growl anyways. 'Onna...' he growled.

But the ferry onna wasn't listening. In fact, she wasn't even walking right next to him at all. Hiei turned around immediately, startled and a little bit worried that she did not reply.

'Its... beautiful...' muttered Botan so softly, that if Hiei didn't have sharp demonic hearing, his ears would not have picked it up.

Botan pressed her fingers gently against the store window, her pink eyes peering through the glass as though mesmerized.

Hiei's ears pricked up and his eyes widened a fraction; apparently curious of the onna's sudden change: Her eyes were softer than they usually were, and held a warm, soothing glow that almost melted his heart... ALMOST.

It was a beautiful ruby heart, suspended only by a fine silver chain. The object was simple, yet majestic at the same time.

'Hn,' said Hiei, lazily. 'Why don't you just buy it then, onna?'

Botan removed her fingers from the glass, looking back at him with saddened pink eyes and a bittersweet smile.

Hiei was startled that she left without saying anything, but later understood her choice of actions when he checked the pricetag. It was way too much for the ferry onna; especially since she had used up most her money to buy gifts for others.

Hiei narrowed his eyes at the piece of overpriced jewelry before turning away; his dark robes sweeping the air behind him.

* * *

'Merry Christmas, everyone!' greeted Keiko as she moved aside for Botan to enter.

Botan smiled politely back at the brunette before pulling the young woman into a warm, friendly embrace. 'Merry Christmas to you too, Keiko!'

Botan watched as Christmas festivities were carried out by the Rekai Tantei: Yusuke was dressed as jolly old St. Nick, complete with fake beard and all, and he merrily handed out cheap candycanes to everyone around. Kuwabara was busy trying to stuff as much food into his mouth as possible while his older sister, Shizuru, did her best to whack him upside the head for not producing any manners. Kurama busied himself with the Christmas tree and decorations. Yukina helped Keiko in the kitchen, and she, Botan, was busy warming her toes by the fire.

But there was someone missing...

Botan swerved around, eyes darting from one end to another in search of the short, brooding koorime she was with this morning. 'Where could he be?' muttered Botan softly to herself.

'Where could who be?' replied the kitsune's silky voice.

Botan turned around, surprised. 'Oh, hey, Kurama!' she greeted once she realized who it was.

The red-haired fox dazzled her with one of his charming smiles. 'Come on, Botan. I think the gift-exchange thing is starting.'

The group gathered around the Chrismas tree, buzzing animatedly. Hiei's dark, looming figure appeared from the door frame when no one was looking, and he silently slipped into the group as well.

'All right!' said Yusuke, the cocky Spirit Detective. 'Its finally time for my favourite part of Christmas! PRESENTS!'

Yusuke slung the big brown sack that he hung over his shoulder to the front so that everybody could take a look. Looking quite eager at the prospect of presents, Yusuke dug in and started handing out presents to the rest the group.

Botan smiled when she received her gift; it was very small and very light and very plainly decorated. There wasn't a bow, card or piece of glitter in sight. In fact, the present itself was poorly wrapped in dull grey wrapping paper.

Botan carefully ripped it open. She was never the type to go bombarding in the case of a present. What she saw made her pink eyes positively glow and her lips to release a small, unnatainable gasp: it was a small, but magnificent crimson gem, hanging delicately by a thread.

Botan gasped again, realizing what it was – a koorime tear gem!

On the chain of the necklace was a attached a short, simple note that Botan read with wide, teary eyes: _I couldn't get you exactly what you wanted, so you'll have to make do._

Pink eyes scanned the room after reading the simple message, it finally paused once she had found what she wanted; Hiei Jaganshi, dressed in his usual black garments and white scarf, sat detached from the rest of the group, fingering with his own Christmas gift, looking unsure of it.

Botan giggled and paced herself to meet up with him. 'Hiei?' she finally said, once they were both at eye level.

'Hn?' said Hiei, turning a bit to face her.

What happened next caught him entirely by surprise. But he could do nothing but widen his crimson orbs and stiffen quite obviously as a pair of sweet, gentle pink lips brushed against his own.

'Merry Christmas, Hiei,' said Botan as she turned away from him and walked back to her previous seat at the other side of the room.

Perhaps, if Botan had decided to pay more attention, she would have caught the very pale pink blush that crept up Hiei's cheeks and the small, almost invisible ghost of a smile that went with it.

'Merry Christmas, Botan,' he mouthed silently, as he placed a finger upon his lips, relishing her kiss.

_**

* * *

THERE. Finally done.**_

_**Did I not tell you it sounds like crap?? Well, yeah, there ya go. I was in such a rush to get this done that I didn't really have time to check and re-check my grammar and spelling (so sorry!). It didn't come out exactly how I wanted it to, either, so... ahem! There's always next year, right???**_

_**LOL. Whatever. Just review and tell me what you think, okay? And if you want to read my stories that do NOT sound like a piece of crap, check out "Mr Maybe" or... "I'll Be Your Strength" or something else (though I suggest Mr Maybe! Its not a oneshot!)**_

_**Anyways, have a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.**_

**_Oh, BTW, all I want for Christmas is some reviews (if ya know what I mean)!_**


End file.
